Calibrating a network switch (e.g., a physical layer switch) to provide reliable signal transmission between respective ports presents significant challenges. For example, noise, cross-talk, and jitter all cause signal degradation. Also, as line rates increase to 10 Gbps and beyond, even slight differences in trace lengths and impedances can prevent proper switching if not accounted for during calibration.